Anillos, Sangre y Pacion
by Ririshiyo
Summary: Mi vida es normal, provengo de una familia adinerada la cual me adira, tengo con migo a mi mejor amiga a la cual estimo mucho, pero sobre todo tengo un amor a esperar. (lo se pesimo resumen les dije que no soy buena en ello pero el fic se pondra interesante a medida que avanse si gustan pasen y lean XD)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola como están primero que nada se que tengo otra historia y no la voy a abandonar pero quería hacer esta con la colaboración de yowiin como mencione antes la historia estará dividida ella ara el punto de vista de Fate el cual publicara en su cuenta y yo el de Nanoha espero y os guste segundo que nada a LEEEER**

 **En un gran salón se celebraba un evento importante y no era para menos pues ese día había nacido la heredera de industrias Takamachi, a los pocos minutos se subió en una tarima el presidente de dicha corporación llamado Shiro Takamachi.**

 **Shi** -por fin una heredera digna y no digo que mis dos hijos Miyagi y no sean dignos de heredar, es más me siento orgulloso de que cada uno siga su camino pero hoy señores, industrias Takamachi tiene una nueva heredera y con ello una nueva generación y también quiero agradecer a mi esposa Momoko por darme unos hijos maravillosos, brindemos por el futuro y por Nanoha, heredera de industrias Takamachi- **Se escuchó el bullicio y el vitoreo por todos aquellos que compartían aquella dicha.**

 **16 años después.**

 **Salón 2-A**

-No puedo creen que nos pusieran hacer una construcción de una planta de energía en maqueta y para colmo para dentro de tres días- **se quejaba mi mejor amiga Arisa Bunnings, ella es de cabello rubio brilloso y ojos verde, es un poco más alta que yo pero solo un poco, ah por cierto no me eh presentado mi nombre es Nanoha Takamachi y tengo 16 años mis padres son Momoko y Shiro Takamachi y mis hermanos son Miyuki Takamachi quien es una doctoro muy reconocida por el gran trabajo y estudio que se mandó hasta a mí me asombra, mira que especializarse en el ADN y reconstrucción de la misma es cosa tremenda y Kyouya Takamachi quien no se queda atrás ya que él es un agente especial de nuestra nación y después estoy yo quien quedare a cargo de la empresa familiar ya que mis hermanos mayores eligieron un camino diferente.**

 **-** ya Arisa deja de quejarte mira que de ello nada sacaras **\- le dije a mi amiga mientras veía al profesor de ciencias salir para dar inicio de clases al profesor de matemáticas y comenzar su clase en otro salón.**

-está bien, está bien, por ahora que asemos **-me dijo y yo la mire con cara sorprendida.**

-Nanoha sobre la tarea, hay que hacer la maqueta- **me dijo molesta por no estar centrada.**

-ah ya pues mira la hacemos hoy en mi casa, veras que la terminamos hoy mismo **-dije bastante segura y confiada.**

 **-** y porque tan segura- **me pregunto con curiosidad, y yo rio en mis adentros por la cara sorpresiva que le sacare.**

 **-** es que ya tengo la mitad de la tarea echa, veras mi padre me pidió que hiciera un planta de una de nuestras industrias y elegí la planta de energía que casualidad verdad-le **dije soltando un risita por la cara que hiso.**

-casualidad, Nanoha esto es un milagro- **dijo abrasándome de la alegría que sentía y yo me aleje dos minutos después** -lo….lo siento Nanoha no me acordaba-me dijo-no te preocupes, ahora pongamos atención ya llego el profesor **-le dije dedicándole una sonrisa para tranquilizarla cosa que funcionó perfectamente, de verdad que Arisa a veces se comporta como una niña pequeña, el tiempo paso entre clase y clase por lo que a las 6 de la tarde salimos de clases y a las 6: 30 ya estábamos en mi casa gracias a la limosina de Arisa y a su chofer.**

-no lo puedo creer- **exclamo al ver la maqueta prácticamente terminada-** Nanoha, esto es increíble se parece la planta de energía de los Simpson en serio- **dijo mirándome con ojitos brillo sitos.**

-si solo le faltan algunas partes y listo, nos libramos de la tarea **-dije orgullosa.**

-que esperamos- **me dijo cogiendo los materiales y poniéndose a trabajar, a los pocos minutos la seguí, trabajamos por media hora pero terminamos, y no es por presumir pero la maqueta nos quedó excelente.**

-bien, Arisa vamos a comer- **le digo amablemente.**

-siiii, ya me dio hambre- **me dijo entusiasmada por lo que reí levemente, es extraño pero Arisa solo se comporta así con migo o personas cercanas a ella, con los demás es totalmente seria, cortante y fría, pobre el hombre que se case con ella.**

 **Después de comer nos quedamos jugando en la Xbox 360 tekken vs stree fither en donde gane más de diez veces, dejamos de jugar porque Arisa no quería perder más así que nos pusimos a charlar del colegio, la moda, la sociedad en la que estamos rodeadas que por cierto me fastidia de sobre manera ya que esa sociedad solo se relacionan con tigó si provienes de una buena familia o tienes un título de renombre hasta que-**

Nanoha, quien es la pareja de tus sueños- **me pregunto con los ojos brillosos de la emoción.**

-no tengo ninguna, bien sabes que eso es imposible para mi- **le digo con una sonrisa, ella frunce el ceño y me mira con desaprobación.**

-sabes, el hecho de que no soportes que te toquen no quiere decir que no haya alguien destinado para ti- **me dijo y yo me sorprendí pues no era la primera vez que hablábamos del tema pero si la primera vez que ella me decía esa palabras.**

-que quieres decir, explícate- **le dije pues para que me dijera tales palabras es porque tiene fundamentos con que respaldarlas.**

-mira eh estado investigando- **lo sabía. Arisa no habla a menos de que pueda respaldar lo que dice, a si se trate de una cosa trivial-** y según lo que encontré me entere de una antigua leyenda, la cual dice que cuando dos personas se aman más de lo carnal, se hace un voto que duro toda la eternidad y la prueba de dicho voto es el anillo que tu vez pero que nadie más ve- **me dijo y yo me pongo pálida.**

 **-** espera eso quiere decir **-trago saliva gruesamente de solo imaginarlo.**

-que tú ya está casada y esa persona con la que te casaste te encontrara pero no sé cuándo eso lo dice el anillo, porque no lo miras con más atención- **me sugirió y yo hice caso pero primero debo explicar el porqué de esta conversación pues en un resumen mis padres cuentan que el día que nací estaban sumamente felices al igual que mis hermanos, gozaban de dicha y sin preocupación hasta que yo cumplí los tres años, cuando me llevaron a la mejor primaria del país en el trascurso de la clase un compañero se me acercó para jugar con migo y dicen que cuando me toco yo vomite e igual pasaba con cualquier persona que no fuese mi familia por ello me llevaron al hospital pero los doctores no encontraron nada solo dijeron que cuando yo era tocada por alguien ajeno a la familia sentía náuseas y es por ello que vomitaba, por lo que mis padre optaron por que nadie a parte de ellos y mis hermanos me tocasen y al cumplir los 12 me dijeron que novia ser tocada por nadie a los que hice caso, a mis 15 años esto que sentía al ser tocada se complicó pues ya no eran solo las ganas de vomitar si no también un fuerte dolor de cabeza además de un mareo que hace pierda el conocimiento, como me di cuenta eso es fácil el día que cumplí mis 15 mi padres celebraron a lo grande por lo que en esa reunión conocimos a la familia Scrya una familia muy amable a simple vista conformada por un joven y sus padres, el joven de esa familia se llama Yuuno los padres de él quisieron forma una asociación empresarial, mis padres no se negaron pero cuando Yuuno tomo mi mano sin percatarme me dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza seguido del mareo y las ganas de vomitar, de pronto vi todo oscuro y me desmaye, cuando desperté mi familia completa estaba al lado de mi cama y afuera de la habitación se encontraban la familia de Yuuno ese día mi papa le exigió a Yuuno no volverme a tocar el acepto y el contrato empresarial se concretó después de una semana, Yuuno y yo nos hicimos amigos, después de un tiempo él dijo haberse enamorado de mí, yo le dije que solo sentía amistad por él, pero él no lo acepta y trata de conquistarme, no sabía cómo quitármelo de enzima hasta ahora, me fije bien en el anillo-**

Y que dice- **me pregunto Arisa, yo la mire un poco sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido pues fue una frase que detonaba posesión.**

 **-dice 16 mi Nanoha y hay una F en el grabado-dije pensando en esa f.**

-eso quiere decir que este año lo conocerás- **me dijo segura a lo que la mire con confusión** -Nanoha cuántos años tienes **-me pregunto en tono burlón a lo que yo fruncí el ceño pues no entendía a que vino esa pregunta.**

-16 porque- **pregunte a lo que ella me miro sorprendida y aguantándose las ganas de reir.**

Y que numero tiene el anillo **-me dijo sonriendo bajito yo fruncí el ceño e iba a responder hasta que caí en cuenta de que era lo que le causaba tanta gracia a mi mejor amiga, conoceré a mi pareja este año en cualquier lugar o momento, me puse más pálida que al principio.**

Veo que ya te diste cuenta- **me dijo soltando la carcajada por lo que la mire feo.**

Yo aquí pálida y tú riendo-le **dije molesta.**

-pero es que…eres bien lenta Nanoha **-dijo ya parando de reír.**

-bueno y como me daré cuenta de quién es **-le pregunte.**

-sencillo, cuando se encuentren puede que sientas cabios en tu cuerpo o puede que cuando te toque te den ganas de besarlo o de que te tome suya o de…..

Ya basta, ya entendí **-le dije roja por tales insinuaciones.**

-bueno Nanoha yo ya me voy nos vemos mañana **-dijo empacando sus cosas y dejando un documento que creo saber que es-**

-si nos vemos **-le dije a lo que se retiró marchando para su casa, revise el documento y vi lo mencionado por Arisa, esto me servirá para cuando se lo cuente a mi familia, ya será mañana.**

 **Mi reloj comenzó a sonar indicando que ya era hora de levantarse, lo apague, me levante, me duche, me coloque el uniforme del colegio (imagínenlo al estilo de RBD solo que blanco y azul XD) y baje a desayunar, mi familia ya se encontraba desayunando en el comedor.**

Buenos días, padre, madre **-dije con una gran sonrisa**

Buenos días mi niña **-me respondieron ambos devolviéndome la sonrisa**

Hola Miyuki hola Kyouya **-dije con mi sonrisa sin desaparecer**

Como dormiste **-me dijo mi hermana**

Buenos días **-me respondió mi hermano**

No también **-dije pues después de que Arisa se fue me quede pensando hasta muy tarde por lo que casi no dormí casi nada.**

Y eso, porque **-preguntaron todos con preocupación latente.**

Verán, puede que ya sepa por qué no pueden tocarme nadie aparte de mi familia- **dije seria mientras me sentaba en el comedor, todos me miraron en silencio y yo le pase el documento a mi papa después de unos minutos mirando aquel papel en lo que los demás seguimos con nuestro desayuno mi papa se puso pálido.**

Que dice amor **-pregunto mi madre.**

Básicamente que Nanoha ya está casada y que no puede ser tocada por ningún extraño además de su familia y esposo **-dijo a lo que mi mama se puso pálida, mi hermano paro de comer y mi hermana casi se ahoga con el jugo de naranja que estaba tomando.**

Eso no es posible **-dijo mi hermano alterado.**

Lo es, tiene el sello de los Bunnings y eso solo significa que la información en este papel es válida y verdadera **-dijo mi papa recuperando su color.**

Pero, no sabemos quién es y mucho menos si es alguien que pueda hacer feliz a nuestra niña **-dijo mi mama y en cierto punto tiene razón, la polémica que causo aquella noticia siguió hasta que me tuve que ir al colegio o preparatoria como le llaman en otros países, yo solo espero que mi esposo no sea alguien que pueda hacerme daño, no quiero sufrir.**

 **Eso es todo espero y les haya gustado noes leeremos pronto XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola como están espero bien primeramente me quiero disculpar por la espera es que…..tuvimos problemas técnicos con la actualización -_-¡ pero dejando ya eso de lado aquí está el segundo cap de este nuevo fic espero y oz guste un saludito a lic-borrego y a Vanes Izumi sin más a LEEEEEEEER**

 **Los personajes que aparecen en este fic o historia no me pertenecen.**

 **Después de aquella polémica que tuvimos en familia la cual termino al momento de despedirme para comenzar mi día escolar, de camino y como siempre me encontré a mi mejor amiga quien se ofreció a llevarme a lo cual acepte gustosa.**

 **A** -ya le dijiste a tus padres- **me pregunto aun dentro de la limosina.**

 **N** -sí y no les agrado para nada- **le dije tranquila.**

 **A** -es de esperarse ya que eres la consentida de la casa- **me** **dijo en tono burlón por lo que quise seguirle el juego.**

 **N-¡** oh! Perdone usted pues no me acordaba de cierta persona que con tan solo decir yo quiero sus padres corren y se lo consiguen- **le dije sabiendo que con eso la callaría pues si yo era la consentida solo por mi "enfermedad" ella era la temida ya que cada vez que se enojaba con sus padres ella les aplicaba la ley del hielo y su comportamiento para con ellos era el de ignorarles a tal punto que les hacía pasar pena en cualquier lugar.**

 **A** -tuche- **Nanoha uno y arisa cero.**

 **Jugando, riendo y hablando llegamos al colegio subimos al segundo piso ya que nuestro salón se encontraba allí, una vez ubicadas en nuestros puestos y después del saludo del profesor de literatura, las clases iniciaron con normalidad hasta la tercera hora pues el director del colegio llego algo que nos pareció muy extraño ya que el suele evitar interrumpir cualquier clase y esperar a la hora del receso, llamo al profesor quien se disculpó algo nervioso y salió junto con el director.**

 **A** -que crees que haya pasado- **me pregunto curiosa.**

 **N** -ni idea, pero ya se sabrá, de esta semana no pasa- **le dije segura y restándole importancia con un movimiento de mi mano derecha.**

 **A** -porque tan segura- **me pregunto con incrédula a lo que yo sonreí y negué con mi cabeza haciendo que ella frunza el ceño por mi forma de actuar.**

 **N** -porque si es importante, lo comunicaran con mi familia ósea que la información pasara primero por mis oídos- **dije aun con la sonrisa en mi labios a lo que ella hiso gestos graciosos con su cara dándome a entender que se estaba auto regañando mentalmente por la pregunta estúpida que su cerebro inteligente pudo componer, para luego sonreír y mirarme directo a los ojos.**

 **A** -me alegra tanto ser parte de tus vínculos sociales- **dijo burlonamente cosa que me causo gracia ya que de todas las cosas que pudo formular para decirme, fue la que menos me esperaba y por ende la que menos nos gustaba a las dos ósea la típica frases que utilizan las personas hipócritas para caerle bien a otra de gran influencia social.**

 **N** -descarada- **le dije lo más seria que pude para después reírnos de la animada charla que acabábamos de tener, la charla siguió por varios minutos hasta que el profesor de literatura regreso.**

-Takamachi san- **me llamo el profesor.**

-dígame- **le dije educadamente.**

-se le necesita en la sala del director, valla de inmediato- **me dijo por lo que asenté con mi cabeza me levante voltee a ver a mi mejor amiga quien me sonrió y me dio una mirada cómplice que yo correspondí y me dispuse a salir del salón, una vez en el despacho del director este me invito a sentarme y yo obedecí educadamente, ya que por fin le podría saber la información por la que arisa desea saber tanto claro siempre y cuando no me afecte..**

 **D** -Takamachi san le he mandado a llamar por un asunto urgente- **me dijo con voz seria y eso solo significaba una sola cosa, que las cosas se pondrían feas para mi**

 **N** -dígame cual es el problema y en que le puedo ayudar- **le dije con voz tranquila aunque en mi hay desconfianza.**

 **D** -vera en esta semana se va a efectuar una transferencia de una estúdiate, quien es muy importante ya que pertenece al mundo de la fama, esta estudiante tiene un problema un tanto peculiar que estoy más que seguro que usted podrá resolver- **me dijo serio y con voz amable y es aquí en donde empieza la hipocresía**

 **N** -y como haría yo eso- **pregunte frunciendo el ceño pues ya me estoy molestando, por gente como esta es que solo tengo de amiga a Arisa-chan.**

 **Direct-** pues vinculándola a tus círculos de amigos, hazte amiga de ella para que sepas manejar su problema- **claro como si yo fuera un ángel, mejor corto todo esto antes de que meta a mi familia.**

 **N** -con todo respecto director pero no creo poder ayudar ya que no se me da bien eso de socializar- **digo con tono calmado aunque en realidad este molesta como se le ocurre usarme de curandera que no ve que apenas y se que es la vida…creo-_-¡**

 **Direct-** lo sé pero esta estudiante es igual a usted, vera según lo que nos informó su familiar esta estudiante no gusta de socializar es por ello que acudo a usted- **y a mí que, que vaya a un loquero a ver si se le quita la friega de no socializar, aunque pensándolo mejor tal vez la ayude o más bien le are creer al director que la ayudare y acepte su plan a ver si así me salgo de este asunto por algo Miyuki me había dicho que el director era un pesado.**

 **N** -está bien, hare lo que pueda- **dije amablemente con esto me dejara de molestar, ya se lo que necesitó saber de todos modos.**

 **Direct-** no señorita Takamachi usted ara hasta lo imposible ya que no le conviene ni a la institución ni a su familia que cualquier problema que surja por parte de esta estudian se haga público, es más desde ahora esta estudiante queda bajo la responsabilidad absoluta de la familia Takamachi- **y lo que me temía paso, esos son los contras que sacas de una familia importante.**

 **N** -y puedo saber cuál es el dichoso problema- **digo ya molesta pues que usen a tu familia en contra no es nada grato.**

 **Direct-** que ella no tolera que la toquen- **ok todo plan, enejo o fuente de información quedo anulado ante aquella nueva información, mi corazón empezó a palpitar más rápido de lo normal, siento que me tiembla el cuerpo, miro mis manos y veo que están temblando, vamos Nanoha disimula no puede ser lo que presiento cierto.**

 **N** -y cuando llegara- **disimulo tranquilidad, esto se me está complicando.**

 **Direct-** mañana miércoles a primera hora- **asiento a modo de afirmación** -por ahora puede retirarse, pero no se olvide de pasar mañana por mi oficina para presentarle a la nueva alumna **-vuelvo y asiento para dirigirme a paso rápido a mi salón, esto está mal mi cuerpo no responde como quiero, la piernas me flaquean y me cuesta regulas mi respiración que se volvió pesada gracias al nerviosismo, una vez llegue a mi salón me senté en mi puesto y me puse a ver la clase del profesor sin prestarle atención sé que Arisa está preocupada pues siento su mirada sobre mí, ya después le explico por ahora me concentraré en tranquilizarme, cosa que logre cuando termino la jornada de clases y por ende Salí del colegio acompañada de Arisa a la cuan le explique lo acontecido en la oficina del director.**

 **A** -no creo que sea ella, ya que según tu su inicial empieza por F y no conozco ningún nombre japonés que empiece con F para una chica- **me dijo mientras caminábamos en dirección a la limosina y yo le agradecí internamente ya que eso me tranquilizo, digo no es que tenga algo en contra de la parejas del mismo sexo es solo que a mi me educaron con eso que se llama el que dirán y según mis padres lo mas norma y correcto de este mundo es que la pareja de un hombre sea una mujer y viceversa para ellos las parejas del mismo sexo son lo que se dice errores de la humanidad no me gusta pero así me criaron y enfrentarme a mis padre porque según yo en una vida pasada me case con una mujer….mejor ni lo pienso.**

 **N-** tienes razón esperemos a mañana de seguro es una persona agradable y quien quita que podamos ser amigas- **le dije a lo que ella asintió estando de acuerdo con migo subimos a la limosina de Arisa quien me dejo en mi casa me despedí de ella entre salude a mi familia, cene, subí a mi cuarto me aliste para dormir, me acosté y no pensé en nada solo me dedique a dormir mañana será un nuevo día.**

 **Eso es todo amigos espero y les haya gustado hasta la próxima XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola como están aquí les traigo otro cap de esta maravillosa historia, hay un personaje que es y no es inventado ya que lo único que hice fue cambiarle el nombre ya que es una autora pero no diré de quien se trata ya que presiento que perdería un as bajo la manga sin más que decir A LEEEEER**

 **Los personajes que aparezcan en este fic no me pertenecen (salvo los inventados XD)**

 **N** -que dijiste- **repetí la pregunta pues me acabo de enterar de que todas mis primas sin excepción van a vivir con migo y yo estoy en shock.**

 **M-** que tus primas van a vivir con nosotros a partir de mañana, los papeles ya están listo para que entren a tu escuela- **me repitió mi mama con un brillo de emoción en los ojos y yo solo puedo pensar en las dos primas que considero un peligro para mi salud mental, Hayate y saya dios sálvame, como es posible que a mí me pase esto primero regreso del cole después de aceptarle a el director lo de la nueva alumna y yo me tranquilizara para que mi madre me diga que mis primas van a vivir con migo, esto es demasiado.**

 **N** -que bien mami- **digo al fin después de unos minutos de silencio.**

 **M** -entonces me acompañas mañana a recogerlas- **me pregunto y yo negué con la cabeza.**

 **N** -no puedo, tengo el deber de guiar a la nueva alumna que también llega mañana- **le dije y ella asintió, hablamos por varios minutos más, luego cenamos en familia y subí a mi habitación me asee para acostarme y me dispuse a dormir.**

 **Mi reloj me saco de mi pacifico sueño anunciando que ya era hora de levantarme lo cual hice de inmediato sin ánimos, me asee y aliste para salir rumbo al colegio donde en el camino me recogió Arisa quien noto mi poca energía.**

 **A-** y que te pasa- **me pregunto con mirada seria dándome a entender que no tenia de otra más que responder**

 **N** -todas mis primas van a vivir con migo desde hoy- **dije con un poco de angustia en la voz, no me malinterpreten yo amo a mis primas pero es que saya y Hayate son el terror en cartelera.**

 **A** -dios, sálvanos- **dijo con voz resignada y yo asentí de acuerdo.**

 **N** -eso mismo pensé- **le dije con el mismo tono de voz, llegamos al colegio me disculpe con arisa ella asintió pues sabia a donde me dirigía hice mi recorrido hasta la oficina del director y toque esperando respuesta del otro lado, un adelante se escuchó y yo me adentre en esa oficina que tanto miedo causa a los indisciplinados del colegio mirando de frente al director.**

 **Direct-** veo que cumple con su palabra- **me dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios haciéndome hervir la sangre de rabia pero la disimule muy bien, pero ese comentario me las paga.**

 **N** -valla y cuando eh faltado yo a ella- **le dije y aquella sonrisa se borró de su rostro, Nanoha uno director cero.**

 **Direct-** ejem bueno ya que está aquí, permítame presentarle a su nueva compañera- **dijo para mirar después a quien estaba sentado frente a él dándome la espalda, y yo apenas y me di de cuenta de que había alguien más aquí, esa persona se levantó, giro su cuerpo, me miro directo a los ojos y yo me paralice en mi sitio cualquier tipo de ira se fue por un tubo cundo sus ojos color borgoña me miraron dejándome sin respiración y dejándome en trance.**

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Fate Testarrosa Harlaonw- **dijo haciendo una reverencia leve con la cabeza, sacándome de trance y asiendo que mi cuerpo racionara respirando normalmente dios esta mujer es peligrosa para mí, con solo mirarme hace que mi cuerpo tiemble cuando me doy cuenta de lo que pienso me auto regaño y presto atención a su mirada que es amable.**

 **N** -mucho gusto mi nombre es Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha- **le dije con una sonrisa amable y ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿y aquí que paso?**

 **Direct-** bueno señorita Harlaonw queda usted en manos de la señorita Takamachi- **dijo y ella asintió sin quitarme la mirada, salimos de la oficina en silencio y nos dirigimos a nuestro salón, busque con la mirada a arisa y para horror mío no estaba sola, mis primas habían llegado, ya que se le va hacer le dije a mi compañera que me siguiera para relacionarla y a paso firme me dirigí hasta Arisa, que apenas me vio se lanzó a mis brazos y un dolor de cabeza leve se apodero de mi.**

 **A** -Nanoha ayúdame- **me suplico y yo sonreí, va hacer un largo año escolar.**

 **H-** pero miren nada más la peque se convirtió en mujer- **dijo Hayate mientras me señalaba los pechos y yo me sonroje.**

 **N** -cállate- **dije con el ceño fruncido.**

 **Sa** -no, nos vez en años y así nos saludas- **me regaño saya con una sonrisa burlona.**

 **N** -ti…..tienen razón, como han estado Hayate, saya y Quattro- **salude a mis primas quienes me respondieron el saludo con una sonrisa para después mirar a la rubia de ojos borgoña que tengo al lado, y yo caigo en cuenta en que no la eh presentado y que me estoy sintiendo mal porque sigo con Arisa en brazos, se me esta haciendo difícil respirar, el dolor de cabeza se hiso más fuerte ocasionando nauseas en mi ser-** per….perdonen ella es Fate Testarrosa Harlaonw, Harlaonw san ellas son, Hayate, Saya, Quattro, mis primas y Arisa mi mejor amiga- **dije y ella asintió pero me quedo mirando preocupada.**

 **F** -estas bien- **me pregunto, cosa que hiso que Arisa se separara de mi al instante con cara de horror.**

 **A** -Nanoha perdóname no me acordaba- **me dijo y yo negué con la cabeza pero de pronto vi todo negro y lo último que escuche fue a Hayate llamándome para luego sentir unos brazos cálidos sostenerme.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicos y chicas como estas espero bn aqui les traigo otro cap de esta fabulosa historia gracias por sus comentarios de verdad ahora sin mas a LEEEEEEEEE**

 **Los personages que aparecas en este fic o historia no me pertenecen (aparte de los imbentados esos si son mios XD)**

 **N** -hummm- **poco a poco empecé a abrir los ojos visualizando así la luz que de seguro entraba por alguna ventana, también capte el olor a alcohol y supe que de seguro estaba en la enfermería del colegio-** que me paso **-dije a la nada una vez despierta e incorporada esperando que la "dueña" de la enfermería me contestara.**

 **F** -te desmayaste- **me contesto una melodiosa voz con tono amable y gire mi rostro de dónde provenía Asia el lado derecho de la camilla donde me encontraba, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que era Harlaonw-san, pues creí que Arisa me había traído-** así que te cogí en brazos y te traje a la enfermería- **me dijo con tono de orgullo en su voz mientras yo habría mis ojos por tal sorpresa.**

 **N** -gracias- **fue lo único que pude decir, pues no se me ocurrió nada ya que pensaba mil un cosas para saber la razón del porque no me hospitalizaron ya saben debido a mi enfermedad y esas cosa de mi prome-** no puede ser- **dije en un susurro que ella escucho pues me miro con interrogantes-** no es nada- **dije firme para que no se preocupara dios ahora es que me doy cuenta el mendigo anillo tiene una F y dado el caso de que no estoy hospitalizada solo me lleva a una conclusión y es que ella puede ser mi prometido en este caso prometida pero que estaba pensando en mi vida pasada para casarme con una mujer, mi padre me van a matar.**

 **F** -te encuentras bien- **me pregunto y creo que debo de estar pálida por la cara de preocupación que puso-** si quieres llamo a la enfermera para que te revis-

 **N** -estoy bien- **la interrumpí a lo que ella me miro asombrada para después asentir y creo que iba a decir algo pero no pudo porque Arisa la interrunpio.**

 **A** -Nanoha, como estas estas bien no te vas a morir perdóname no fue mi cula en serio lo sient-

 **N** -arisa ya cálmate, si estoy bien, no…no me voy a morir y descuida no pasa nada- **dije tranquilamente a lo que ella se calmó mientras que Harlaonw san nos miraba a ambas con incredulidad ¿Por qué será?**

 **A** -es que no despertaste sino hasta la hora del recesó- **me dijo ya tranquila pero con mirada preocupada, de verdad que tengo una gran amiga espera que estuve inconsciente por tres horas hay que no hayan llamado a mi familia por favor kami concédeme este milagro o si no la que pagara será Harlaonw san y no será bueno que mi familia se entere de que ella es mi prometida espera según Arisa si ella es mi prometida debo de ser capaz de ver su anillo, lentamente miro en digresión a sus manos y observo como en su mano derecha y en su dedo anular lleva un anillo idéntico al mío…..ahora sí creo que moriré.**

 **A** -Nanoha te encuentras bien está más pálida que cuando ella te trajo- **dijo preocupada señalándome a la susodicha yo negué con mi cabeza pero aún seguía horrorizada y creo que ahora más pálida de lo que me encontraba-** ok tu espera yo llamare al director- **y así se fue dejando ahora con ¿una pálida Harlaonw –san? Mirando algo interesantemente, seguí su mirada y note que estaba mirando mi mano derecha lo que me hace suponer que está viendo mi anillo levanto la mirada para verla y me encuentro con sus ojos color borgoña mirándome ahora intensamente, mi corazón se acelera a un ritmo anormal pues siento que si sigue así se me saldrá del pecho ella poco a poco acerca su rostro hacia el mío y yo ni me puedo mover dios que me pasa ella esta invadiendo mi espacio personal y envés de sentir nacías quiero que se acerque más, siento mi rostro arder seguro y estoy sonrojada, ahora siento su aliento mezclarse con el mío dios me va a besar y no estoy horrorizada sino ¿ansiosa? pero que me pasa, ella toma mis labios con los suyo en un suave rose sin cerrar los ojos mirando directo a los míos por inercia yo sierro los mis ojos para sentir como nuevamente toma mis labios pero esta vez para besarme suavemente y por más increíble que parezca yo le correspondo ya no puedo pensar en nada que no sea ella, yo y sus suaves labios pero algo pasa, pues puedo escuchar claramente cómo se acercan pasos hacia nuestra dirección y creo que ella lo nota porque lentamente se separa de mi a lo que yo abrí los ojos encontrándome con su mirada ahora ¿oscura? Eso que noto en sus ojos es ¿lujuria? Dios con quien me case, ella tranquilamente vuelve a su lugar sin quitarme la mirada.**

 **F** -eres mia Nanoha- **me dijo lentamente y hasta se puede decir que sexy pero que le pasa con ese repentino carácter posesivo.**

 **M-** hija querida está bien- **me pregunto mi madre y yo la mire incrédula pus todavía no salía del momento vivido hace unos segundos y las palabras posesivas de Harlaonw san no me están ayudando.**

 **SHI** -te sientes mal, quieres que te llevemos al hospital- **dijo mi padre pues no respondía.**

 **N** -tran….tranquilos estoy bien solo fue un desmayo- **dije tratando de tranquilizar a mi loco corazón, en eso mis padres se fijan por primera vez en la persona sentada al lado mío por lo que le rogué a los dioses de que esta se quedara callada y no mencionara nada de lo del com-**

 **F** -mucho gusto soy Fate Testarrosa Harlaonw- **dijo y yo me tranquilice un poco, tranquilidad que se fue al instante al ver una sonrisa diabólica dibujarse de lado para luego mover sus labios sin pronunciar palabra alguna pero yo sin duda escuche su voz-** ni creas que te dejare ir, tú me perteneces Nanoha y por ello te marcare como mía en este instante- **yo la mire horrorizada pero mi corazón solo sentía calidez ante sus palabras así que mires en pánico a mis padres.**

 **Shi** -mucho gusto yo soy el padre de este angelito mi nombre es Shiro Takamachi y ella mi esposa Momoko Takamachi- **dijo en tono amable** -me imagino que tú fuiste quien ayudo a mi tesoro- **preguntó aun amablemente a lo que Harlaonw san asintió-** bien, te lo agradezco pero ya puedes retirarte, supongo que tienes cosa importantes que hacer- **valla papa que manera tan elegante de echar.**

 **F** -me temo que eso nos será posible- **dijo ella y yo me fije en sus ojos lo va a a hacer en serio.**

 **M** -y eso porque, no veo que pueda ser más importante que entender tus propios asuntos o problemas de adolecente- **dijo mi madre elegante pero amablemente, vez papa eso es corre a una persona con glamur, espera yo que hago celebrando se supone que debo sentirme mal por ella ya que es mi prometida, naaaaa será después ya se metió en esto que ella se ocupe jum.**

 **F-** nada puede ser más importante que mi prometida- **y lo dijo dejando a mis padres petrificados y a mí con el corazón en la boca, esta chica o tiene agallas o es estúpida pero teniendo en cuenta que no conoce para nada a mi familia creo que le quitare lo estúpida por admirable….espera esta chica se me llevo mi primer beso en la enfermería O_O**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos como están espero bien, verán paso algo muy pero muy poco gracioso y es que la subnormal de yowiin demora demasiado en responderme y por ende en actualizar es por ello que eh decidido actualizar si o si así que yowiin si lees esto tendrás que apurarte para ponerte a la par con los cap -_-¡ no siendo más a LEEEEEEEEEEEER**

 **Los personajes que aparezcan en este fic o historia no me pertenecen a exención de los inventados**

Queeee- **grito mi padre y yo mire a Harlaonw san, ella estaba feliz de la vida sonriendo cuan mente diabólica pero satisfecha y yo solo podía pensar en cómo fue que me case con ella en mi otra vida dios, veo como mi papa se saca el cinturón del pantalón con las manos temblorosas, oh no creo que si Harlaonw san no corre yo estar viuda en apenas unos minutos y sola para el resto de mi vida.**

 **M** -Querido, cálmate, no quiero que te metan a la cárcel- **le dice mi mama y yo asiento mientras me acerco ágil pero silenciosamente a mi ahora pro-esposa para decirle del eminente peligro.**

 **N** -Harlaonw san debería correr- **le digo una vez cerca a lo que ella me mira y me sonríe.**

 **F** -por qué debería MI Nanoha- **me dijo remarcando el mí, dios pero que posesiva me salió.**

 **N** -porque si Harlaonw san no quiere dejarme viuda antes de tiempo, correrá por su vida- **ella me miro dudando para después posar sus ojos en dirección a mis padres, quienes estaban distraídos discutiendo y ajenos a lo que nosotras conversábamos, ella volvió a sonreír diabólicamente y con un brillo en los ojos me miro.**

 **F** -lo siento mi Nanoha pero en eso no te complaceré- **me dijo y yo me sorprendí para luego caer en cuenta de algo, desde cuando ella me complace si apenas nos conocemos, definitivamente esta chica está loca, espera ella se está acercando, de nuevo va a besarme y enfrente de mis padres tengo que apartarme pero no puedo sus ojos me hipnotizan, si mi padre nos ve ahora si la mata, pero todo eso me importo un bledo cuando sus labios tocaron los mío, pero así como se unieron a mí se separaron, yo iba a protestar pero me detuve al ver una fina katana en donde debería de estar Harlaonw san.**

 **F** -¡oh! Eso estuvo cerca, por poco deja a su hija viuda- **pero será sínica, mi padre solo sonrió de soslayo.**

 **Shi** -que perspicaz, te diste cuenta de mis intenciones **-dijo sonriendo macabramente.**

 **M** -Shiro ya detente- **riño mi mama.**

Shi-amor, sabes que te amo y te complacería con cualquier cosa, menos con lo de no matar a esta tipa- **mi madre asintió pues al parecer mi padre se había contenido bastante de echo me asombra que no explotara antes por lo que mi mama se con migo yo la mire preocupada y ella solo me sonrió cariñosamente.**

 **Shi** -te lo diré claramente rompe ese estúpido compromiso- **dijo mi padre y yo sentí una opresión en mi pecho fuerte, tanto fue el dolor que instintivamente lleve mi mano derecha hasta posicionarla en mi pecho en la parte del corazón para mitigar el dolor sin apartar la vista de mi padre y mi pro-esposa, Harlaonw san lo noto y miro a mi padre con odio.**

 **F** -no señor, escuche usted a mí- **dijo con sus ojos color borgoña oscurecidos por la ira, mi padre intimido así que sostuvo su mirada** -usted no sabe nada referente a su hija, no sabe cuántas vidas la eh visto sufrir por culpa de una estúpida maldición que cayó en la familia Takamachi de la que usted ni si quiera se ha enterado, no sabe cuántas veces eh estado yo hay en su lecho de muerte por culpa de su primer abuelo separándonos y dejándonos en soledad y tristeza- **decía, prepotente y con voz madura en verdad esa es la mimas alumna que me presentaron esta mañana porque parece otra** -así que diré esto solo una sola vez, nadie me separara de ella, Nanoha me pertenece- **mi madre y yo nos quedamos atónitas con los ojos bien abiertos, mi padre iracundo tomo su fina katana que hasta ahora me doy cuenta que ese es su cinturón y lo encesto con fuerza en dirección a Harlaonw san dispuesto a matarla, mi madre y yo gritamos de pánico pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vimos como Harlaonw san detuvo esa katana con dos de sus dedos los cuales fueron índice y corazón con su mano derecha, miro a mi papa pero en su mirada ya no había calidez, estaba opaca y había perdido brillo, con sus dedos tomo la espada completamente en su mano por el filo y sin que ni una gota de sangre emanara de su mano derecha rompió en pedazos esa katana, después se acercó lentamente al rostro de mi papa, quien al ver esto intento retroceder pero Harlaonw san no se lo permitió, lo agarró del cuello de la camisa para que la mirara a los ojos.**

 **F** -si alguien, quien sea intenta tan siquiera sepáranos no dudare en acabar con su vida, eso lo incluye a usted, y no crea que porque es el padre de Nanoha me detendré ya que prefiero mil veces que Nanoha me odie a que nos separen- **vi el rostro de mi padre y para sorpresa de mi madre y mía él estaba más pálido que una hoja de papel vi como lentamente asintió asustado para después ver a Harlaonw san retiras sus manos lentamente de cuellos de la chaqueta smoking negra de mi papa, para después medio acomodársela y pasar a planchar las pocas arugas que ella había echo con su agarre una vez termino lo miro y sonriendo como al principio dijo.**

 **F** -bien, ahora nos estamos entendiendo, por lo que me vuelvo a presentar, un gusto mi nombre es Fate Testarrosa Harlaonw y soy la esposa de Nanoha en vidas pasadas y en esta su prometida- **mis padres asintieron a modo de saludo, mi madre me beso la frente se despidió de Harlaonw san y se llevó a mi padre quien estaba aun pálido del miedo y al parecer paralizado también, una vez a solas Harlaonw san tomo asiento otra vez mi lado derecho de la cama y pude ver como sus ojo volvían a la normalidad como si estuviera antes en un trance despertó.**

 **F** -que me paso- **dijo asombrada y desconcertada por lo que yo pase a contarle todo tal cual como había sucedido-** en serio- **me dijo y yo asentí-** pues si lo hice no me arrepiento, mira que quitarme lo mío no es de mi agrado- **dijo y yo me sonroje, valla que si es posesiva ella noto mi sonrojo u sonrió diabólicamente** -pero mita lo linda que te ves sonrojada, me encanta saber que tus sonrojos los provoco yo- **me dijo y yo me sonroje aún más-** me pregunto, que clase de expresiones pondrías si te hago mía en este instante- **ok ya eso fue mucho creo que me voy a desmallar de la vergüenza muy a mi pesar ya no siento la necesidad de apartarla de mi lado, a pesar de que apenad y la conozco sé que mi corazón la conoce desde hace mucho, pues no para de latir fuertemente cada vez que ella me mira o me besa, de pronto ella me miro intensamente, lentamente alzo su mano hasta tocar mi mejilla y sonriendo dijo.**

 **F** -ya no aguanto más- **su mano izquierda se levantó a la altura de su cabeza y girando asía adentro su mano en el aire, escuchamos un clic que indicaba la enfermería que la puerta estaba ahora con seguro, pero ¿COMO? Me pregunte, pregunta que quedo en el olvido cuando vi a Harlaonw san posicionarse a horcajadas sobre mí.**

 **N** -que haces- **pregunte nerviosa**

 **F** -te hare mía, antes de la boda- **me dijo eh iba a protestar pero los labios de ella me estaban besando de una manera diferente a las otras, sus labios se movían con suavidad contra los míos eh inevitablemente corresponde a ese suave beso, de pronto sentí como una punta húmeda tocaba mi labio inferior por lo que instintivamente abrí un poco mis labios, grande fue mi sorpresa al notar que era su legua aquella que navegaba dentro de mi boca para después encontrarse y abrasarse con mi lengua este beso me estaba gustando en demencia tanto así que no pude evitar gemir un poco y arrollar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para que no se apartara de mí, cosa que la ínsito porque sus manos que hasta ahora estaban en mi cintura, viajaban libremente acariciando mi cuerpo por encima de la ropa sin llegar a propasarse dios y yo no hago nada para evitarlo sé muy bien que me voy a auto regañar más tarde por andar haciendo esto en plena enfermería y en horario escolar pero en estos momento me dedicare a disfrutar ya que es la primera vez que alguien me besa, me toca sin tocarme y dice amarme, si esta es la persona con la que me case y me casare espero y siempre me trate como ahora que siento ser el tesoro más grande del mundo, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sentí su mano acariciaba mi pecho completamente desnudo, a qué hora me desbrocho la camisa del colegio y subió mi sujetador.**

 **N** -pero que...hummmm- **no termine de reclamar, pues gemí al sentir como sus dedos pellizcaban con delicadeza y fiereza mi pezón, ella sonrió ladinamente**.

 **F** -me encanta esa expresión- **no sé de qué expresión hablaba pero ver miraba hiso que mi cuerpo se retorciera de un hormigueo completamente nuevo para mí, mi parte intima palpitaba como si de un corazón se tratase, no quise seguir sintiendo esto y menos en este lugar, cuando pensé en eso mi poca cordura llego.**

 **N** -d...detén...esto- **le dije entre jadeos, ella sonrió y negando con la cabeza, se acercó a mi rostro para besarme apasionadamente y otra vez mi cordura se perdió muy lejos se fue dejando mi mente en blanco y humedad en mi entrepierna, humedad que aumento cuan Harlaonw san atrapo mi pezón con su boca.**

 **N** -F...Fate- **gemí su nombre sin poder evitarlo, ella sonrió sin dejar de besar, chupar, lamer y mordisquear mi seno derecho para después de unos minutos hacer lo mismos con el izquierdo.**

 **F** -eres tan hermosa- **me dijo e iba a comenzar a quitarme la falda escolar cuando tocaron a la puerta.**

-Hay alguien hay- **dijeron mi prometida chasqueo la lengua molesta y lentamente me acomodo la ropa, lo hubiera hecho yo si no estuviera tan débil por las atenciones dadas segundos atrás y por el miedo que recorre mi cuerpo al pensar en ser pilladas en pleno acto.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos primero que nada mil disculpas en verdad lo siento se que pony o yowiin ya actualizo su parte yo debí hacerlo a las tres horas pero como paso bastante tiempo desde el ultimo cap, me Salí de personaje y cuando escribía no era Nanoha es mas les apuesto que en este cap Nanoha será diferente que en los otros cap TT_TT pero como no quería seguir retrasando mas este fic decidí hacerlo y seguir, en verdad espero y les guste y yowiin fiuuuuu fiuuuuuu**

 **Una vez hubo acomodado mi ropa, Harlaonw san se quitó de encima mío y se sentó otra vez a mi lado derecho y alzando nuevamente su mano pero esta vez asiéndola girar hacia afuera se escuchó el click que indicaba que la puerta ya no estaba cerrada con llave y yo sigo preguntándome ¿cómo matrioska lo hiso?**

 **F-** si- **respondió a la anterior pregunta como si nada hubiera pasado y segundos después mis queridísimas primas junto a mi mejor amiga entraron a la enfermería.**

 **S-** como sigues- **me pregunto preocupada**

 **Q** -estas bien- **me pregunto pálida.**

 **H** -te duele algo- **me pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos, yo me sorprendí por aquella actitud ya que me tratan peor que a sus mascotas pero luego sonreí ya que siguen siendo mis primas, y sé que por más insoportables que sean se preocupan por mi aunque no lo demuestren a diario, si no cuando me ven realmente mal, del resto que me lleve quien me trajo.**

 **N-** estoy bien- **conteste con una sonrisa que al parecer funciono porque a Hayate le apareció su típica sonrisa del gato feliz en la cara otra vez, y ahora con que ira a salir.**

 **H** -ósea que esos quejidos eran por otra cosa- **dijo y yo me puse muuuuuuuy colorada.**

 **Q-** así que era eso Nanoha- **me pregunto con el ceño fruncido-** nos tenías preocupadas y nos preocupamos más cuando escuchamos esos quejidos- **dios abre un agujero en el suelo para meterme hay y nunca salir, esto es tan vergonzoso…todo por culpa de Harlaonw san.**

 **S-** seguro y estaba haciendo algo indebido- **ok es oficial de mis primas a la que más le tengo manía es a saya.**

 **N-** ya párenla, no estábamos haciendo nada, además recuerden que no puedo ser tocada por nadie- **dije roja de la vergüenza agradeciendo a dios por primera vez de mi enfermedad ya que es una buena razón para que me dejen de molestar así que les saco la lengua y veo de reojo a Harlaonw san con enojo, es que si ella no se subiera puesto de pervertida mis primas no me estarían molestando.**

 **Q-** no me la creo, ya que la rubia de ojos borgoña aquí presente sonríe como idiota cuando te ve- **dijo muy segura y yo me preparo porque sé que lo que dijo Quattro le dará ideas a Hayate y está a Saya dios mis primas son insoportables.**

 **H-** además de que cuando te cargo no empeoraste, te acuerdas querida prima de cómo se puso cuando ese chico la cargo estando desmayada **-yo me puse pálida dios lo va a decir, Hayate miro a Quattro y esta le sonrió, esa sonrisa me da mala espina, ese día saya no estaba y si las tres se enteran de que Harlaonw san es mi prometida me molestaran el resto de mi vida y es que Hayate y Quattro sospechan pero nada más.**

 **Q-** Si me acuerdo, tuvieron que internarla en un hospital ya que casi no tenía pulso **-ya cállenla**

 **H-** Pero con esta rubia fue diferente, si hasta se aferró a ella estando inconsciente **-dios porque a mí, solo me falta….**

 **S-** ah- **exclamo abriendo los ojos como plato por la impresión, dios que no sea lo que yo pienso por favor-** ya veo todo está claro- **no por favor si saya se entera se los confirmara a las otras dos y tendré bully para toda una vida-** tu eres la persona para Nanoha cierto- **pregunto no más bien afirmo mirando a Harlaonw san y ella muy campante y sonriendo asintió con la cabeza me miro, se levantó, y estirando la mano dijo.**

 **F-** encantada de conocerles- **es oficial mi vida ya no será la misma-** y no se preocupen, la cuidare pues ella es mi vida- **ok trágame tierra pero que está pensando, ahora lo que me falta es que me quiera llevar a conocer a su familia oh ¿estoy siendo demasiado paranoica?-** ahora si me disculpan quisiera que mi madre conociera a su yerna- **no soy paranoica, saben que mejor corro.**

 **H-** pero que- **fue lo que alcance a oír de mi queridísima y cretina prima una vez Salí de la enfermería, no puedo estar tranquila en serio mi papa primero mata a Harlaonw san, no espero ya lo intento y perdió y eso me lleva a preguntarme más de mil veces el porque me case con ella, que le vi, digo se que es hermosa pero su personalidad es tan…..tan….bipolar ah ya estoy llegando a la salida solo un poco más y me perderé lejos de mis primas y de Harlaonw san oh eso pensaba ya que al mirar asia atrás veo a mi no querida prometida corriendo hacia mí como si su vida dependiera de ello.**

 **N-** por dios aléjate de mí- **le grito mientras cruzo el portón de entrada al colegio.**

 **F-** a las tres me oyes, te encontré y no te perderé- **me dice con una sonrisa estúpida en la boca y dios se ve endemoniadamente tierna… espera dijo a las tres.**

 **N-** que quieres decir con a las tres- **le pregunto mientras giro por una esquina, saco mi cell y le envío un msm a Arisa para que me recoja cerca del parque, volteo para ver la distancia que le llevo y me encuentro con que se está riendo pero de qué ¿será de lo que le acabo de preguntar?**

 **F-** jajajaja significa nunca- **me dice aun riendo pero si será…..me parece a mí o aumento su velocidad…..la aumento quiero correr más rápido pero cuando lo voy a hacer ella me hala de un brazo haciéndome detener e ir hacia atrás ósea hacia su cuerpo, le voy a reclamar pero me besa fugas mente-** valla que estas en forma- **me dice una vez beso, veo como se me vuelve a acercar pero esta vez en dirección de mi oído derecho-** si así eres corriendo, ni me imagino como eres en la cama mi Nanoha- **lo sé, debo estar bien roja, es mas de ahora en adelante díganme rojita TT_TT**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos como están espero bn disculpen la demora de verdad lo siento muuuucho pero aquí les traigo el siguiente cap es corto pero vale, para saber que pasa después les toca leer la parte de Fate, además de que quiero darle la bienvenida a Zacker RPJ quien me ayuda ahora con la parte de Fate ya que yowiin se nos enfermó esperamos pronto su mejora**

 **XD sin mas a LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR**

 **Los personaje que aparezcan en este fic no me pertenecen y bla bla bla XD**

 **Y heme aquí enfrente de la casa, que digo casa, mansión de Harlaonw san después de huir, patalear, gritar y hasta golpearla para terminar derrotada, y es que ella es tan terca además de posesiva y pervertida, ni pegándole con un palo se rindió con eso de que su familia me conozca y ella está feliz de la vida mientras me carga como un saco de papas para que no escape y ustedes se preguntaran el porque me cargar así, bueno eso es fácil de decir -_-U verán yo soy igual a mi madre eso quiere decir que cuando quiero algo lo consigo pero cuando no hago hasta lo imposible por liberarme de lo que no quiero y este caso no fue la excepción así que después de golpear a Harlaonw san dejándola por escasos segundo porqué eso fue lo que me pareció, aturdida trate inútilmente de subirme a la limo de Arisa en pleno movimiento pero antes te tan siquiera tomar la mano que me daba mi queridísima amiga, Harlaonw san me tomo de la cintura y me cargo como saco o costal de papas todo el trayecto hasta su casa y lo peor de todo es que si pongo resistencia ella o me pega una nalgada o me agarra, dios que hice para merecer esto….ah sí…. Me case con ella en vidas pasadas.**

-será que Harlaonw san me puede bajar- **le digo demandante, ahora si estoy enfadada, y les aseguro que mi cara debe estar más que roja por la vergüenza e ira que siento.**

-no, mi Nanoha se podría escapar y para que eso no pase, se le debe cargar hasta que esté asegurada en mi casa- **me dice y me agarra un nalga y lo peor es que después de tantas que ya ha hecho, el que ella me toque se está sintiendo demasiado bien para mi gusto.**

 **-** oye, podrías parar de hacer eso- **le digo mientras escucho el sonido de las llaves de su casa hacer contacto con la cerradura de la puerta.**

-¿que deje de hacer qué?- **me pregunta mientras me manosea otra vez las nalgas.**

-eso, deja de hacer eso- **le digo dándole golpes en la espalda.**

 **-** no sé de qué me hablas- **dice haciéndose la desatentada dándome una nalgada para después abrir la puerta y adentrándonos a su casa.**

-¡YA LLEGUE!- **dijo no más bien grito y su voz hiso eco en el por toda la casa para segundos después escuchar muchas voces acercándose y de pronto BAM, estaba sentada en la sala con una señora de cabello verde creo, una tipa igualita a mi queridísima y cretina prometida sentada al lado izquierdo de ella, una señora de cabellos color morado oscuro como reflejando la noche y ojos de color violeta oscuro brillando como el filo de una katana… esta va hacer una larga tarde.**

 **-** Nanoha ellas son mis madre Lindy y Precia- **dijo mientras sonreía y yo solo asentí con la cabeza-** ella es mi hermana gémala que digo gemela Alicia- **dijo mientras recibía un zape en la cabeza-** familia ella es mi prometida Nanoha Takamachi- **dijo con una sonrisa en los labios la muy pervertida y yo de los nervios y el susto solo pude poner una sonrisa nerviosa.**

 **-** un gusto en conocerlos- **dije aun con mi sonrisa nerviosa y solo en este momento me permitiré comportarme como la joven que tanto miman en casa así que ¡QUIERO A MIS PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!**

 **Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y yo mire a Harlaonw san con mirada fulminante.**

 **L-** un gusto Takamachi san, soy la segunda madre de Fate- **me hablo amablemente y con una sonrisa que me brindaba seguridad-** y ella es mi esposa precia- **dijo cogiendo de la mano a su esposa que sonreía pero me miraba analíticamente yo solo pude atinar a sonreír nerviosamente, las presentaciones acabaron para dar paso a platicar y que así no me diera cuenta ni del tiempo ni de que me estaban dando entrada a la confianza para después dar pasos a preguntas, preguntas que eran bochornosas, como por ejemplo.**

 **P-** y Nanoha san, quien fue tu primera vez- **me lo pregunto como si estuviera hablando del clima, y yo no pude estar más roja, ya que nunca y lo digo en serio nunca eh tenido un noviazgo por ende nunca eh estado con alguien y ni qué decir del primer beso…..ah espero ese ya lo di.**

 **F-** má, Nanoha es totalmente mía y nadie la ha tocado ni la va a tocar- **hablo firme pero posesivamente cosa que ocasiono que yo me sonrojara, ella sonriera y su familia abrieran la boca en una perfecta O.**

 **A-** wau, jamás pensé que la pequeña Fate fuera la posesiva de la relación, es más la creí la más pasiva- **mi prometida se sonrojo y yo solo voltee la cabeza hacia un lado y tape mis labios con mi mano derecha para que no se diera cuanta de la risa que salía a flote sin hacer sonido alguno.**

 **F-** Nanoha deja de reírte- **me lo advirtió por lo que mejor pare, la mire y alse los hombros para decirle que era imposible no reírme.**

 **N-** nuca creí que iba a decir esto, pero me alegro de que el karma exista- **dije sonriendo.**

 **F-** me vengare- **me dijo con un brillo de perversión que me hiso estremecer y luego miro a su familia y sonrió, pero esa sonrisa solo significaba una cosa para mí-** puede que ella mande en la relación, pero en la cama mando yo- **es oficial, mi vida va hacer un caos con Harlaonw san a mi lado.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ya llegue- **anuncie y de la nada estaba rodeada de muchos brazos.**

 **M-** donde estabas, nos tenías preocupados- **me regaño mama y como no si son la 10 de la noche.**

Lo siento, estaba conociendo a mis suegros obligatoriamente- **dije ellos se sorprendieron pero asintieron con la cabeza dándome a entender de que querían una explicación, después de 20 minutos explicándoles lo ocurrido el día de hoy me dejaron subir a mi habitación donde me duche y después me acosté en mi cama aun con la toalla puesta.**

Pero enserio hoy sí que me pasaron cosa locas- **digo a la nada, en eso siento frio en la habitación por lo cual me extraño, pues no eh encendido el aire acondicionado, me levanto para ver el porqué del frio y al mirar asía la ventana la noto abierta-** esto si que es extraño- **y es que yo la deje cerrada-** será mejor que la cierre- **así que me levanto y la cierro, me dirijo de nuevo a la cama y antes de llegar noto un bulto moviéndose en ella-** _calma Nanoha, no grites todo menos eso, primero noquéala y luego gritas-_ **me acerco a la esquina derecha de mi habitación donde tengo una espada de madera, la cojo con cuidado, luego con el sigilo que me puedo permitir me acerco al bulto, ya estando cerca agarro fuerte la espada de madera y cuando ya iva a dar el golpe escucho un.**

Na…Nanoha- **esa es la voz de Harlaonw san, por lo que solté la espada de madera y corrí a encender la luz de la habitación pues no la eh prendido apenas llegue, y lo que vi me dejo sin palabras.**

Pero que te paso- **le pregunte acercándome a ella quien se sostenía fuerte el estómago con el antebrazo izquierdo mientras estaba acostada en posición fetal.**

 **F-** pu…..pues parece que me dieron en la madre jajaja hay- **se quejó, fui al baño por el botiquín de emergencia y me dispuse a curarle cada herida que tenía, una en la ceja ya que estaba partida una en el labio inferior pues estaba partido, una en el cuello del lado derecho por una cortada al parecer con algo muy bien afilado, una vez termine de curarle las heridas note que algo no andaba bien con su brazo derecho por lo que se lo levante sin tacto opte por levantarlo.**

 **F-** ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- **grito fuerte y supe que su hombro esta dislocado pero que matryoska le paso, mi mama es doctora por lo que se cómo arreglarlo el problema es que le dolerá y bastante.**

Déjame arreglarlo- **dije a lo que ella me miro con pavor, pero después de pensárselo con diez minutos asintió en afirmación-** solo no grites- **ella cogió una parte de la sabana de la cama y se la metió a la boca para no gritar-** a la cuenta de tres bien- **dije y ella asintió-** tres- **crack, se escuchó después de que acomode su brazo, pasados unos minuto Harlaonw me miro con una pisca de maldad-** q…que- **dije nerviosa pues su forma de mirar me incomoda un poco.**

 **F-** sabes que me vengare por engañarme no- **ya sé a qué se refiere pero si contaba hasta tres le iba a entrar el miedo y me iba a detener.**

 **-** no se dé qué me hablas, pero dejando eso de lado será mejor que te acueste está muy maltratada como para movert- **no termine de hablar, que tiene ella con callarme a besos y lo peor es que me estoy acostumbrando a sus besos.**

 **F-** puede que no tenga fuerzas para moverme pero no conoces mi voluntad por lo que a mi confiada Nanoha la are mía esta noche- **dios mátenme creo que tendré que anestesiarla.**

-eso crees amor- **como lo supuse decirle palabras cariñosas sirven como distracción, me pare, me puse mi pijama y los restos del botiquín a la basura, cogí una pijama de mi armario, fui hasta donde Fate y la cambie me demore aproximadamente quince minutos en hacer todo esto y ella seguía con una sonrisa idiota en la cara y soñando despierta, la recosté en la cama despacio para no despertarla de su "sueño" y luego me acosté.**

 **Que es esto siento como si mi cuerpo tuviera fiebre pero ¿porque?-** hmmm- **espera esa fui yo…..no me digas que.**

 **F** -aush- **le pegue en la cabeza con mi mano derecha y es que la muy pervertida me había desabotonado la camisa de mi pijama y estaba de lo más entretenida sobándome los senos.**

 **-** pero que te pasa- **le dije alejándome rápidamente de ella.**

 **F-** te hago mía eso pasa- **dijo acercándoseme por lo que empecé a correr por todo el cuarto y ella a perseguirme, le lanzaba de todo, zapatos, cojines, cuadernos y cuando le iba a lanzar mi colección de canicas se detuvo.**

 **F-** oye que pega duro detente- **dijo sobándose en los lugare que logre acertarle**

-pue deja de perseguirme- **dije pero manteniendo mi guardia**

 **F** -no, no aguantare hasta la boda- **dijo lanzándose otra vez hacia mi, que hago ah ya se.**

-bien, seré tuya si haces todo lo que te digo- **dije y ella se detuvo, se lo pensó como unas diez minutos para luego asentir con la cabeza, lo cual es bueno para mí-** bien te permitiré tres cosas- **ella iba a refutar pero como que se arrepintió-** la primera es que oficialmente soy tu novia y prometida- **dije y ella brinco como niña en navidad-** la segunda es que te permitiré tocarme hasta que yo te detenga- **ella asintió con la cabeza-** y la tercera es que contaras con migo para cualquier cosa por minúscula que sea- **también asintió pues mejor para mi-** bien quiero que me digas porque llegaste vuelta mierda.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a pasado tiempo como me les va espero y super bn muuuuuuchas gracias por los mensajes de apoyo de verdad y una disculpa por tanto tiempo sin actualizar, como no me eh podido contactar con mi colaboradora pues eh decidido seguir con la parte de Nanoha y después con la parte de Fate bueno eso de lo de Fate si es que no me comunico con ya sabemos quien**

 **Sin mas a LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR**

 **Los personajes de Nanoha no me pertenecen por desgracia**

 **Después de una breve explicación por parte de Harlaonw san sobre lo sucedido, le dije que se bañara mientras buscaba un uniforme de repuesto para ella, Harlaonw san se metió al baño, una vez encontré el uniforme me dirigí al baño, abrí un poco la puerta para colocarlo encima del cajón de las toallas.**

Harlaonw san, aquí te dejo el uniforme- **le avise y Salí sin esperar respuesta y me dirigí al armario para sacar mi uniforme, una vez echo espere a que Harlaonw san desocupase el baño para poder alistarme, pasaron 15 minutos cuando la puerta del baño se abrió dejándome ver a Harlaonw san con uno de mis uniformes.**

 **-** creo que me queda un poco ajustado- **me dijo cuando termino de abotonarse la chaqueta del colegio, y en efecto le queda demasiado ajustado tanto que el primer botón de la chaqueta que salió volando, pues que talla de pechos tiene.**

 **-** solo déjate la chaqueta abierta- **le digo mientras me dirijo al baño, me duche, me lave la cara, seque mi cabello, me puse el uniforme y Salí del baño para encontrarme a Harlaonw san dándome la espalda y curioseando en unos de los cajones de mi pequeña cómoda.**

-qué crees que estás haciendo- **pregunto enojada y caminado lentamente hacia ella quien no se mueve del lugar.**

 **-** nada importante- **me dice mientras veo que se guarda algo quien sabe en donde, para después voltearse y mírame con cara de ángel pensando que representa inocencia, por lo que me detengo ni muy cerca ni muy lejos de ella.**

 **-** que escondes- **pregunto mirándole directamente a sus ojos.**

 **-** no escondo nada- **bien no me va a decir, piensa Nanoha piensa, ahora que me acuerdo mama me enseño unas palabras mágicas para hacer que mi pareja haga lo que yo quiera sin refutar, pero también me dijo que esas palabras son la última carta bajo la manga y que cada persona tiene un paraíso o lugar feliz diferente… ya que -_-U**

-si me das lo que cogiste te doy cinco minutos en el paraíso- **digo firme pero por dentro estoy nerviosa ya que no sé cuál sería el paraíso de ella, veo como se sorprende pero después sonríe con ¿maldad? Creo, ella asiente con la cabeza y me muestra mi braga de encaje de color rosa, la muy-** que pensabas al coger mi ropa interior- **digo indignada y arrebatándosela de las manos para después ponerlas en su lugar.**

-solo quería tener un recordatorio tuyo Nanoha- **dice fresca como la lechuga la muy descarada.**

 **-** y no podías pedir una foto- **digo sarcástica.**

 **-** no mi Nanoha, yo quería algo íntimo de tu parte- **se muy bien que mi cara debe estar roja porque la siento caliente pero también sé que si me enojo y gasto saliva alegando con esta pervertida será pérdida de tiempo así que saco mi celular, coloco el cronometro y la miro mostrándole los cinco minutos en cuenta regresiva, pero sin iniciar.**

 **-** tus cinco minuto comienzan ya- **digo iniciando el cronometro al tiempo que siento como Harlaonw san me toma de la cintura con su mano izquierda y me besa apasionadamente, yo le correspondo como puedo, dios donde aprendió a besar así, noto como su mano derecha sube por mi costado hasta situarse en mi pecho derecho donde lo masajea por encima de la ropa sin pudor alguno y yo no puedo evitar gemir ahogadamente pues aún me sique besando, no sé cuantos segundos y digo segundos porque la alarma del cronometro no ha sonado para indicar que esos cinco minutos han acabado por lo que no sé cuánto paso pero noto humedad en mi parte intima, noto como ella deja mi pecho y rápidamente me acaricia mi intimidad por encima de las bragas y ahogo más de un gemido en su garganta, dios que tiene esta mujer que me hace sentir mil y una sensaciones, si esto sigue así no llegare virgen al altar, me deja de besar para dirigirse a mi cuello y yo aprovecho para respirar entrecortadamente ya que sus caricias me hacen querer gemir, me aferro a ella levantando mi pierna izquierda y colocándola en su cintura mientras que con mis brazos rodeo su cuello.**

 **-** cu…ando…sonara….la maldita alarma AHmmm- **digo mientras ciento como aleja su mano escasos centímetros de mi intimidad para tratar de tocarla directamente y la alarma suena gracias al cielo.**

 **-** maldita sea la tecnología- **dijo entre enojada y excitada.**

-a clases, sal por la ventana y espérame- **le digo, ella me suelta y sale de inmediato, yo bajo, desayuno, preparo seis sándwiches y los empaco junto con tres latas de pony malta, me despido de mis padres y me encuentro con mi pervertida novia para entregarle dos sándwiches que prepare con una lata de pony malta-** desayuna mientras caminamos al cole- **le digo y ella sorprendida asiente y sonríe como boba ¿y ahora que le paso?**

 **-** me duele todo, pero soy feliz- **dijo y recordé que debería ir al médico para que le enyesen el brazo ya que a pesar de haberlo arreglado debe de estar enyesado para una mejor recuperación.**

 **-** ya que te duele vamos al médico- **ella me miro con horror y supe que se iba a negar así que la mire directamente a los ojos con una mirada asesina que decía que si se negaba la aria vivir un infierno, aunque no sé como pero siempre se me puede ocurrir algo, ella asintió con la cabeza y yo sonreí por mi primera victoria, creo que ser la dominada en la cama -/- tiene sus ventajas, cuando ya nos alejamos lo suficiente de mi casa pude visualizar la limo de Arisa esperándome, me dirigí con paso firme a la limo con Harlaonw san detrás de mi donde el conductor nos abrió la puerta permitiéndonos subir.**

 **N-** buenos días Arisa- **dije sonriendo una vez dentro y sentada en la limo, pero Arisa en vez de saludarme puso cara picara al ver que no venía sola.**

 **A-** y así la joven se convierte en mujer, hola Fate- **dijo mi mejor amiga poniéndome roja como tomate.**

 **N-** Arisa- **dije a modo de protesta.**

 **F-** buenas- **dijo un poco cortante, aunque no sé por qué.**

 **A-** ya, ya que no aguanta ni una broma- **dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

 **N-** pero las tuyas se pasan de calidad- **digo un poco enojada y ella solo sonríe-** algún día me vengare- **dije confiada y ella solo abanico el aire para restarle importancia.**

 **No la pasamos molestando en el trayecto al colegio y una vez en él plantel nos dirigimos a nuestros salones donde mis queridísimas primes nos esperaban, lo sé este día va hacer duro para mi.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola cuanto tiempo eh aquí otro cap de esta rara historia y perdón la demora tengo problemas con mi pc se apaga y se prende y pues yowiin tiene un blockeo sin mas saludo y a:**

 **LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRR**

 **Pronto subiré el pov de fate.**

 **-** Arisa chan, podrías antes parar en el hospital que queda cerca de la escuela- **dije y mi querida amiga levanto una ceja extrañada.**

 **A-** se puede saber ahora que hiciste- **me pregunto a modo de regaño, pero va a haber.**

 **-** dime una sola vez que yo haiga hecho- **dije segura de mi misma, y mi querida amiga sonrió perversamente, me miro de forma arrogante para después mirar a Harlown san quien estaba distraída mirando por la ventana, no puede ser.**

 **A-** Harlown san- **dijo llamando su atención-** le contare un secreto de mi amiga aquí presente, es un secreto que involucra a tres personas- **hay no-** cuando estábamos en segundo de primaria, Nanoha quedó prendada de un niño que a mi parecer no era la gran cosa, tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros de color verde pasto, ojos color azul y personalidad galante **-en este punto de la historia Harlown san a prestado bastante interés y yo solo miro a mi mejor amiga con cara de terror-** con el tiempo este niño se fijó en mi amiga y le pregunto directamente si quería ser su novia, Nanoha acepto pero eso fue un infierno, desde que Nanoha dijo si ese día como a las cinco horas de haber aceptado y estando en su casa se enfermó gravemente, la internado en el hospital y cayó en un coma de un mes, cuando despertó el novio de mi amiga fue a visitarla para terminar con ella porque se mudaba y Nanoha milagrosamente se curó desde ahí su "enfermedad" que ahora se es un hechizo se hiso más fuerte, por un tiempo ni sus padres podían tocarla, dime Harlown san tengo o no razón al preguntar de esa manera a mi amiga que me pide ir al médico- **miro a Harlown san quien tiene un brillo peligroso en sus ojos ella me mira luego mira a Ariza y asiente firmemente para después sonreír, hay no.**

 **F-** tiene usted toda la razón, pero dígame como se llama el tipo que encanto a mi prometida- **pregunto con una sonrisa tengo que intervenir algo me dice que darle el nombre no traerá nada bueno.**

 **-** nyahahaha, para que quieres saber el nombre de alguien que ya no importa Fate-chan **-me reí nerviosamente pero conseguí recupérame y decir aquello de forma la forma más tierna que pude, y logre mi cometido mi amiga me miro sorprendida y shockeada mientras que Harlown san me miraba sorprendida y sonrojada, Nanoha 2 Harlown san ¿3? Durante el resto del camino hacia el hospital nadie comento nada y yo agradecí a todos los dioses habidos y por existir, llegamos al hospital por lo que nos bajamos de la limosina para dirigirnos a la entrada de este.**

 **A-** por cierto el niño se llama o llamaba Verossa Acous- **dijo Ariza y yo detuve mi caminar, Ariza entro al hospital y Harlown san se detuvo a mi lado, se acercó lentamente a mi oído y con voz sensual dijo.**

 **F-** no te preocupes, siempre y cuando el no se te acerque yo no le are nada MI Nanoha- **luego paso a lamer mi oreja para después besar mi mejilla y yo trague saliva mientras sentía a mi corazón latir con fuerza, ella delicadamente tomo mi mano y me guio hasta recesión pues yo estaba paralizada por muchas emociones, Harlown san se encargó de todo en el hospital, una vez que la atendieron y le pusieran un yeso en el brazo lastimado nos dirigimos al colegio, lo bueno de esto es que Acous san esta en otro país por lo que no hay problema.**

 **Profesor-** recuerden que el trabajo de algebra me lo deben de entregar la próxima semana, quien no lo entregue tendrá una baja en la nota- **dijo para dar terminada la clase y salir del salón, mis primas aprovecharon el intervalo de la cuarta hora de clases para molestarme ya saben lo normal hasta que un comentario de Hayate llamó mi atención.**

 **H-** a quien no adivinas quien regresa después de tanto tiempo- **pregunto por lo que nos la quedamos mirando-** mi mejor amigo se viene de España para terminar sus estudios aquí en japon- **dijo emocionada por lo que le sonreí.**

 **-** me alegro por ti Hayate chan, espero y me lo presentes pues tengo entendido que se conocieron cuando estuviste en España cierto- **dije y ella asintió emocionada.**

 **S-** como te llevas con Harlown- **me pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa, sonrisa que capto el interés de Hayate demonios porque no me dejan tranquila.**

 **H-** eso sí que me interesa- **dijo con su sonrisa de mapache demonios a ver cómo me libro de esta.**

 **-** por qué mejor no me sigues contando lo de tu amigo- **lo dije aparentemente tranquila, sé que si me siguen preguntando soltare la sopa de todo lo que ha pasado entre ella y yo.**

 **S-** porque ahora mismo nos interesa como te llevas con tu prometida- **que hago….**

 **-** Ariza como te fue- **dije cuando la vi entrar gracias dioses.**

 **A-** pues al parecer van a ver nuevos ingresados a la institución y tú y yo tenemos que estar a cargo de ellos- **dijo con resignación y yo suspire, voltee a ver a Harlown san en su asiento ubicado justo detrás de mí, y si me miraba fijamente mientras sonreía, las clases continuaron sin ningún contratiempos.**

 **F-** que planes tienes para esta noche- **pregunto mientras caminábamos hacia la salida del colegio, sosteniendo mi mano tranquilamente mientras Ariza llamaba para que la vinieran a recoger.**

 **-** lo normal, llegar a mi casa cenar con mi familia hacer los deberes ducharme e irme a descansar- **dije con una sonrisa.**

 **F-** bien entonces espérame para la hora de la cena, iré con mi familia- **dijo y yo me detuve en seco no puede ser-** si es lo que piensas, esto será divertido veras como tu familia y la mía se llevaran bien en cuestión de minutos- **dijo felizmente para después darme un beso en la mejilla y desaparecer dentro de un auto que arranco apenas cerró la puerta de este.**

 **A-** y a ti que te paso Nanoha estas pálida- **dijo guardando el celular y mirándome con preocupación, eso me hiso reaccionar, saque mi teléfono marcando el número de mi mama, espere tres tonadas y contestaron.**

 **-** mama soy yo, alista tu mejor vajilla la familia de mi prometida va a cenar.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola como están lectores de mi corazón yo espero que bn** **les informo que a partir de este cap veremos el pov de Fate para darle tiempo a yowiin de salir del block mental y también es porque much s no encontraron el ¿canal? O usuario donde yowiin subió los capítulos, gracias por leer y ser taaaaaaan pacientes** **sin más los dejo leer.**

 **Cha't de lune: jejejeje te imaginas bien pero por ahora eso deberá esperar, saludos**

En un gran consierto, muchas personas gritaban y brincaban eúforicamente

ven y sana mi dolor

tu eres la cura de este amor

hago este llamado para que tu vuelvas

*riiing...riiinggg...rriii*

¿ bueno? una rubia ojiazul contesto su celular al cual llamaban insistentemente, se encontraba en una habitación con varios muebles y una pantalla en el centro donde se mostraba a otra rubia bailar y cantar en un escenario con luces y mucha multitud

Carim, hola, soy yo decia otra rubia de ojos rojos en una comisaria desde la otra linea

Alicia, Hola! ¿ sucedió algo? pregunto con un deje de preocupación la ojiazul

Pues...si... y es relacionado con Fate... decia seria la rubia al otro lado de la línea, y esto preocupo considerablemente a la rubia ojiazul

Tu tienes la receta, la formula secreta,

para poner en ritmo mi corazón

no existe medicina, doctores ni aspirina

para el dolor que siente mi corazón

casi no siento mis palpitos

a rescate que vengan aparamedicos

necesito que me des un electroshoc

hehee

de tu calor

suero de cariño es lo me toca

quiero que me des, respiración boca a boca

y que la camilla, sea nuestra camita

eso es peligroso dijo Carim a Alicia

si, por eso necesitamos encontrar una forma de que Fate pueda venir a Japón desapersivida pero...¡ es una cantante!

tranquila...cre que tengo un plan, necesitaremos el apoyo de Lindy san y Precia san

ellas harian lo que sea por sus hijos sonrió Alicia

Abrazame, y dime que me amas

abrazamee, y dime que me amas

(Quedate) hey mira que alivia mi alma

inyectate calma

(Quedate) hey, que tu no ves que

por tu amor yo me muero ma

sin ti mi camino, se desaparece

sin ti las espinas, son las que florecen

sin ti yo no vivo

sin ti no se escribe, la historia del amoor

sin ti mi poema, se queda sin verso

sin ti no ilumina, la estrella en mi universo

sin ti mis signos vitales, van disminuyendo ven porfavoor

es un exelente plan Carim sonrió la ojirubi

gracias Carim sonrió ahora solo deja que lo platique con Fate, acaba de terminar, debe estar agotada, cuando descanse se lo diré todo

si, y jajaja pobre Fate, con esta ya van almenos 5 canciones, y no a parado de bailar y cantar, bueno, me despido, yo aquí hablaré con mis madres y saluda a Fate de mi parte

claro, y tu saluda a Lindy san, Precia san, Chrono kun, Signum san...emm...saluda a todos de mi parte reia nerviosamente la ojiazul con una gota de sudor frio bajando por su

nuca

Browse Just In Community Forum Betas Story Search

Anime/Manga (/anime/) Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (/anime/Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha/)

jajajajajaja, claro Carim, adiós

Bye, bye y colgó

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . .

Otro día agotador, el publico si que tenia energía, pero para pedirme que les cantara y bailara más (ú_ù")

Entré al camerino donde me encontre con mi reprecentante y amiga, Carim Gracia guardando su celular en su bolsillo del pantalón

Hola salude

Fate, estuviste increible, amé la canción del final y.. no la dejé terminar

¿que sucedió? prengunté, Carim cuando está nerviosa, suele hablar o adular mucho

no creo que te guste...

soló dilo seguró que tiene que ver con la llamada que acaba de tener

("no le cuentes a Fate la verdad, no hay que preocuparla demasiado")..tu madre quiere que regreses a los estudios...en Japón ...pegare el grito en el cielo...

¿¡EHHHHHHHHHHHH!? No lo podia creer

ll llamo hace un rato dios! Mi madre llamo...y no me saludo!?

carajo... me desmayare...no...fuera abajo

¿¡F Fate chan!?

Todo se volbio oscuridad pura...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .a la mañana siguiente . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Entonces señora Tesstarosa, ¿porque razón Fate cancelará su gira en plena Italia? preguntó la señorita de la Tv

saben? A muchos les avergüenza que a la edad de 16 años su madre les tome la mano para cruzar la calle... o que les hagan apodos cariñosos en la calle

bueno, señorita, mi bebé preciosa debe terminar sus estudios, se que ya tiene una carrera y que no le hacen falta, pero sus otros 2 hermanos se graduaron de la universidad y

quiero que ella tambien lo haga respondió felizmente mi madre y mi cara no podia estar más roja

En que hiba? Oh sienrto...pero que te diga cosas como bebé o preciosa...o ambas... en un programa de televisión de Italia... es peor,...claro, agradezco que no sea un programa mudial y que soló se transmita en Italia, gracias Yisus...

bueno, pero, entonces eso significa que no subirá al escenario todo su periodo de estudios, o me equivoco? espero que se equivoque...

pues no significa que no vuelba a subir al escenario ¡Dios me ama! talvez algun dia participe en alguna obra de teatro escolar pero Madoka me odia...

pe pero hiba a hablar pero un pellizco me advirtio que era una muy, MUY MALA IDEA...

entonces,Fate san, supongo que esto es una adios dijo tristemente la conductora

si, lo siento, pero en cuanto pueda, volberé al escenario y haré a todas mis fans gritar mi nombre a muchas se les iluminarin los ojos, que miedo en mis consiertos...y que me

pidan más sentir tantas miradas lasivas...es peturbador... canciones... Muchos murmullos de desilucion...bueno, almenos no seré violada

bueno Fate san, quedan 15 segundos de programa, espero tengas un buen viaje oh no,.. me va a abrazar

encerio, espero regreses pronto, todos te estaremos esperando *abrazaba a Fate afectuosamente mientras esta oscurecia la mirada y Precia trataba de pensar en algo rapido*

B bueno, nosotras tenemos algo de prisa y Fate muere por ver a su madre, asi que nosotras nos retiramos *apartando a Fate de la conductora* gracias por todo y sean pasientes

en la espera de su idol *se va al estacionamiento*

Despues de varios suspiros, me recuperé

lo siento preciosa, no lo vo venir a tiempo

tranquila madre, estoy bien rayos! La sonrisa chueca no funcionó

hay que tomar el vuelo hoy cariño dijo para despues ponerce al volante..hey! ¿ y mi chofer?

mamá...el vuelo sale en 30 minutos... no tengo buena espina...

pues, habra que tomar un atajo cariño dios...que no pase lo que creo que pasará

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . .

Bueeeeno, despues de que mi madre casi me mate en la carretera alfin estamos en el avión

Talvez algunos se pregunten, ¿porque aquella reacción con la conductora...?

Pues verán cuando era pequeña, cada vez que alguien que no fuera de mi familia me tocaba, me daban ganas de partirlo con una motosierra...pero solo rompi algunas narizes esto

no tenia explicacion, con el tiempo, varios sintomas mas se le juntaron al enojo que de por si ya sentia, por lo que decidí esforzarme en ser famosa, una excusa para que nadie me

toque, con el paso de los años eh conseguido aguantarme... unos minutos, despues, (odio decirlo pero..) despues de varios cariños por parte de mi madre o otro familiar logro

tranquilizarme, otra cosa es un anillo que, no me lo van a creer pero ¡ Solo yo lo puedo ver! See tengo una vida...poco normal... ahora, bueno, la vida anormal que ya tenia dará

un giro de 3199903 grados ¡mi madre quiere que estudie! ¡iré al infierno! No me gusta lo que me han contado sobre las escuelas...pero...enrealidad...no puede ser tan malo como me lo ah dicho Alicia...¿verdad...?

 **y que les pareció, a que tiene muy buena imaginación verdad prontamente subiré el siguiente cap, y por cierto por hay subi un nuevo fic de nanofate llamado ensueños, lo principalmente por saizon quien es un colega muy querido denle una oportunidad y me cuentan que les parece**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey hola como están espero súper, el cap fue medio editado para que no se me confundieran pero lo deje tal cual yowiin lo escribió así que sin más a leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer:**

 **Chat'de'Lune: pues lo de la cena deberá esperar hasta que los ponga a la par con el pov de vista de Fate, y tienes muy buen olfato jajajaja saludos.**

 **Nadaoriginal: me alegro que te guste pero solo para aclarar la loca es yowiin (creo que tiene problemas con elmo, la trauma XD) espero y esta locura también te guste XD**

 **Pov Alicia:**

 **Se encontraba una rubia de ojos borgoña en uniforme revisando unas carpetas y reacomodándolas, sentada en su escritorio y con su laptop abierta y una taza de café humeante cerca, tomó la taza, estaba dándole un buen sorbo cuando...**

 **PASH!**

 **S** ¡ ya llegó! **escupió todo el café que había mantenido en su boca al rostro de la peli rosa en la puerta**

¡ TOCA ANTES DE ENTRAR SIGNUM! **grito un poco molesta la comandante Tesstarosa**

 **S** em, disculpe, anunciaba que ya llego Fate, su hermana **se disculpó y avisó la peli rosa**

ohh... ¿así que solo estabas emocionada? ¿Te ansia ya retar a mi hermana a una pelea? **preguntó burlonamente la comandante a la sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido oficial Signum**

t tal vez... entonces, ¿ quiere que la traiga o que la espere en la sala? **pregunto la oficial Wolkenritter**

mmm, dile que venga **dijo viendo con una mirada picara a Signum esta simplemente refunfuño algo inentendible y se fue**

 **S** Después de tanto tiempo **dijo para si la comandante una vez sola mientras sostenía el pequeño dije que usaba como collar en forma de un cristal**

es en esa puerta! **escucho la voz de Signum así que guardo nuevamente su collar tras su ropa y se escondió tras el escritorio, escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta dos veces pero no respondió, y cuando la escucho abrirse salto de su escondite gritando**

¡ HERMANITAAA, SIGLOS SIN VERTE, CADA DIA ESTAS MAS VIEJAA! y **extendió ambos brazos al aire Cuando Alicia abrió los ojos esperando ver a una contenta Fate, encontró a una Fate sentada en el piso, sosteniendo su pecho donde estaba el corazón y respirando con fuerza, además de los ojos muy abiertos y acuosos**

 **F** ¿¡QUE TE PASA!? ¿¡ACASO QUIERES MATARME!? **gritó Fate desde el piso, al borde de la ira cuando sintió un cálido abrazo por parte de su hermana, sorprendiéndola**

te eche de menos, tarada **dijo Alicia abrazando afectuosamente a Fate**

 **F** yo también, enana **dijo Fate devolviendo el abrazo con jn poco mas de fuerza**

Titán **dijo Alicia apretando más el abrazo**

 **F** pitufina **dijo Fate apretando aún más el abrazo y con dificultad**

Espagueti **dijo Alicia casi sin aire pero apretando más el "abrazo"**

 **F** albon...ahh **grito gracias al fuerte apretón proveniente de su hermana**

no te atrevas **dijo Alicia con una gran vena en su frente**

¡ chicas! ¿¡Que está pasando!? **entró Precia repentinamente**

¡ nada madre! **gritaron al unisón Fate y Alicia soltándose inmediatamente**

hmmm **dijo Precia entrecerrando los ojos amenazadoramente y retirándose lentamente por la puerta**

valla... ¿ y qué tal el viaje **? cambió de tema Alicia**

El del avión, mucho más tranquilo que de camino al aeropuerto **dijo Fate con una enorme gota de sudor**

¿ah sí?¿pues qué paso **? pregunto curiosa Alicia**

 **Fate dio un fuerte suspiro y relató….. Flash Back**

 **Pov Fate:**

Madre, el vuelo sale en 30 minutos **tal vez no debí decir eso...**

 **P** Tranquila, llegaremos a tiempo **se sentó en el asiento del piloto y sabrá Madoka que le hizo mi madre a mi chofer, Se oyeron las llantas del coche rechinar en modo revienta tímpanos**

¡ MAMÁ! ¿QUE HACES!? **me sujete del asiento, de hecho, casi lo arranco de su lugar**

 **P** ¡ NO ME HABLES MIENTRAS CONDUZCO, ME DISTRAES **dijo Precia mientras esquivaba una camioneta**

¡ MORIRÉEEE! **gritaba a todo pulmón mientras sacaba una hoja y una pluma**

 **P** ¿¡ QUE HACES CARIÑO!?'

¡ MI TESTAMENTO!... LA MITAD DE TODAS MIS COSAS SERAN PARA MI FAMILIA Y LA OTRA MITAD PARA MI MANAGER!... ¡CUIDADOOO! **Precia rápidamente esquivo el tráiler con el que estaba a punto de chocar Fate guardo la hoja en un lugar "seguro" y después se sujetó más fuerte a su asiento, su madre tenía la vista fija en el camino y el auto a todo lo que podía dar, de un segundo a otro escucharon unas patrullas, Fate creyó que terminaría su tortura pero su madre aceleró más el paso, ¿cómo? ¡Quién sabe, el punto es que aceleró! Dio una vuelta en la cual Fate casi sale volando por la ventana de no ser que la ventana estaba cerrada y el vidrio era MUY resistente**

 **Desde la patrulla** ¡ deténgase, está en exceso de velocidad- **Precia dio vueltas e incluso algunos derrapes, hasta que finalmente los policías desaparecieron de su vista, Fate estaba tan asustada que tenía los ojos cerrados y seguía agarrada fieramente de los costados de su asiento, bueno, literalmente sus dedos ya habían perforado el asiento, hasta que sintió que frenaban fieramente, el auto derrapaba y finalmente se detenía, abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que estaba estacionadas y su madre la veía con una sonrisa**

 **P** Vamos Fate, aún faltan 20 minutos para que salga el vuelo Fate-

 **Pálida, y tambaleante, abrió la puerta del coche y se dejó caer al suelo**

¡ Tierra, te extrañe! **grito derramando lágrimas de felicidad**

¡ Corre hija, hay que llegar al vuelo **decía Precia mientras trataba de levantar a su hija del suelo**

¡ solo si prometes no volar el avión! **dijo Fate a medio llorar**

 **P** hmmm **su madre sonrió maliciosamente** solo si no hay retrasos~ **dijo con voz cantarina para horror de su hija**

 **Fin del Pov Fate y del Flash Back:**

jajaja mama odia llegar tarde **dijo Alicia entre risas**

¡ No me digas! **dijo Fate sarcastica**

Jajajaja **Alicia siguió riendo hasta que notó que su hermana se puso seria**

 **F** Tu sabes porque estoy aquí ¿cierto?

 **A** ¿ hmm?

 **F** Conozco a Carim mejor que nadie, se cuándo miente

 **A* Suspiro*** al parecer... estas casada

 **F** ¿¡ QUEE!?

 **A** ¿ Lo ves? Es por esto que te mentimos

 **F** p pero... ¿¡ a que carajos te refieres!?

 **A** ¡ a tu anillo maldita densa!, aparentemente ya estas casada, por eso nadie ademas de la familia te debe tocar

... **sin palabras, y en total estado de shock para Fate**

¡ HOLAA! **y entra Carim, pero al darse cuenta de la atmosfera**.. ¡ ADIOOOS! **Intenta marcharse**

¡ Alto! **claro que Fate no la dejaría ir tan fácil**

 **Carim trago grueso y se dio la vuelta encarando a las hermanas Testarossa**

 **F** Ustedes dos **se sienta en la silla frente al escritorio de Alicia** me van a contar todo

p…pues veras Fate.. **Comienza Carim pero Alicia la interrumpe**

 **A** Nos habías contado ya, que en tu anillo hay una N y un 16 no?

 **F** si

eso tal vez quiera decir que este año conocerás al amor de tu vida,... **dijo Alicia con voz soñadora**

Bueno, suponiendo que sí, ¿ porque me trajeron a japon? **pregunta Fate extrañada**

¡pues porque yo quiero ser la primera en castrarlo o córtale los ovarios **dijo Alicia con sonrisa gatuna**

¡ AGH Alicia, tú no tienes remedio **y salió más que enfadada y sonrojada Fate**

A Alicia..? **llamó Carim dudosa una vez Fate se retiró de la oficina**

 **A** lo se Carim, Lo sé, pero... ¿ qué más le podía inventar? Además, sabes que es verdad lo del anillo- **Carim solo asintió en acuerdo**

 **F** ¿ y cuando se supone iré a comenzar mis estudios **y claro que esa repentina entrada casi les saca el corazón**

Mañana mismo hermanita, y toca antes de entrar **dijo Alicia con UN tic en la ceja**

 **Y hasta aquí llego la inspiración de yowiin o como ahora se hace llamar (ponybomitaarcoiris -_-) sin más nos leemos pronto.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Muy buenas tardes mañanas noches como han estado eh aquí otro cap de este fic y mejor lo subo y saludo antes de que mi pc se apague les quiere YO sin mas a leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer**

 **Nadaoriginal: si esta celosa y si esconde secretos estilo darck jajaja**

 **Chat'de'Lune: gracias por los halagos a pesar de que yowiin sigue en blanco para con la historia y a eso súmale que se me a echo imposible localizarle pues me ha tocado pedirle que me mande lo que ha redactado y lo subirles hasta ahí el pov de fate pero después le seguiré redactando yo por lo que el cambio va hacer bastante brusco por lo que me disculpo por ello ahora.**

 **Los personajes blablablabolablabkamabka a leer.**

 **Pov Fate:**

 **Bueno todo va bien, ya salude a la anciana que se casó con mi madre, tranquilos, no la odio, es un apodo cariñoso, a la enana de mi hermana, al idiota de mi hermano, a mi mami, oh! A mi prima Sieglinde, es bastante callada pero en cuando le mostré un chocolate me lleno de abrazos y besos, típico de ella, siempre esta callada y tranquila hasta que ve un dulce... entonces es el mismísimo demonio de Tasmania, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer, salude a todo mundo, hasta a Signum quien enseguida me reto a una competencia de tiro, quedamos empate ja! Bueno, ¿en que estaba? ¡Cierto! Estoy a dos horas de ir a la escuela y me sudan las manos y se me revuelve el estómago.**

me sudan las manos y se me revuelve el estómago... **dije, me encontraba desayunando con mi madre, la anciana, mi estúpido hermano, mi hermana y...** ¿Sieg?

 **Sig** ¡son waffles! **reclamo como excusa y después siguió comiendo**

Sus padres están de viaje y vivirá aquí por un tiempo **dijo tranquilamente mi madre** además, iras a la misma escuela que ella **ohh...**

¿ entonces ella será mi guía?

Claro que no **dijo** **Sieg con tenedor en mano** una chica de tu clase lo hará

solo esperemos que no te viole **dijo entre risas mi hermana, pero se cayó cuando una misteriosa bola de avena se estampo contra su cara, si, misteriosa**

Fate, si no te apresuras se te hará tarde **dijo mi madre con una sonrisa diabólica, yo sudé frió**

¡ Ya acabe! **y voy de camino a vivir un poco más, Iba a salir corriendo con mi mochila en mano pero una voz me detuvo**

yo te llevo **y gracias a Madoka no era la voz de mi madre, sino la de Sieg, quien después de lavar su plato se puso a mi altura, tomó mi hombro y dijo pero te costara un gran huevo de chocolate** ¡ ni loca

no **me negué completamente**

 ***suspiro*** olvide que hoy entro temprano **dijo dramatizante Sieglinde**

Entonces yo te llevaré **oh! Ya vi tu estrategia...¡víbora!**

está bien, está bien, está bien, está bien,... te compraré un estúpido huevo **dije y ella sonrió**

¡ pero creo que tengo entrenamiento en el club!, al final si te puedo llevar Fate **sonrió sínicamente, odio ver a mi madre desilusionada pero no quiero morir, o al menos no hoy**

bueno, adiós **! me despedí de la familia nuevamente,... seguro me espera un largo día.**

 **Al salir por la puerta Sieglinde se empezó a reír como foca retrasada, eso me hirvió la sangre, después empezó a caminar hasta salir a la acera**

¡ oye!, ¿ y tú auto? **ella me puso cara de no entender y dijo**

¿cuál auto? **...hija de la..!**

¡ dijiste que me llevarías!

¡yo no dije nada de un auto! **¡carajo, tiene razón!**

¿¡ no tienes auto!?

si,... pero me gusta hacer ejercicio **maldita! ...no pude hacer más que gestos de molestia y caminar a su lado, me espera un laaaaargo dia**

 **15 minutos después de correr o "caminar muy muy rápido" como le llama Sieglinde, pude ver a la vuelta el colegio, ¡al fin!**

Bien, aquí te dejo **¿¡ que!?**

¿¡ que!?, ¡ al menos deberías acompañarme a la dirección!

 *** bostezó*** vamos, tu puedes queridísima Fate, además, tengo algo que hacer **¡está caminando!, ¡se está yendo!, ¡ se fue!... aaaghhh**

 **Camine hasta la escuela, y empecé a sentir miradas, miradas pesadas...**

 ****** Muchos pasos y pasillos después******

 **Genial, estoy perdida... oh! Le preguntaré a esa rubia de ahí**

Disculpa **la tome el hombro mientras estaba de espaldas y por su pequeño salto y gritito supongo que la asusté, jejeje**

 *** suspiro*** hola... me asustaste **me di cuenta, en cuanto se dio la vuelta, noté que era muy bonita, de ojos esmeralda, pelo largo, rubio, labios color frambuesa y piel..** ¿necesitabas algo? **¿¡ porque me interrumpes!?, bueno... a lo que vine**

es que... soy nueva ***se rasca la nuca*** ¿podrías decirme donde está la dirección?

eh.. claro, yo te llevó **me dio una bonita sonrisa y me señalo con la cabeza para que avanzáramos**

¿ como te llamas?

Mi nombre es Victoria Dahlgrun **valla, creía que Tesstarosa era raro ¿** y cuál es tu nombre?

me llamo Fate Tesstarosa Harlown

valla, que nombre tan raro **el burro hablando de orejas...** ¿ y en que clubes piensas unirte? **valla... no lo había pensado...**

ummm... no sé, ¿ en qué club estas tú?

reposteria

¿ y q..

¡ Llegamos! **¿¡ por qué me interrumpes!?** aquí es la dirección ***mira su reloj de pulso*** ya me tengo que ir, adiós **y se fue corriendo...**

 *** Suspiro*,... no sé porque se me revuelve tanto el estómago...**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . .

... y entonces perdió a los policías, le juro que jamás me había sentido tan cerca de la muerte Como en ESE momento **ya llevaba un rato contándole al director como había sido mi viaje, el solo se hecho a reír, pero se cayó cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta**

Adelante **y seguido de lo dicho escuché la puerta abrirse, yo estaba dándole la espalda por lo que no se quien entró**

veo que cumple con su palabra **sin comentarios...**

Valla, ¿ y cuando eh faltado yo a ella? **uhhh... golpe bajó, esa chica ya me cae bien**

ejem, bueno ya que está aquí, permítame presentarle a su nueva compañera **dicho esto el director me miró, bueno, creo que es momento de conocer a mi guía y compañera de clases**

 **En cuanto me levante y me giré para verla, me topé con un mismísimo ángel..., esos ojos y esa piel, esos labios y ese precioso cabello cobrizo... ¡Dios Reacciona! O la vas a espantar**

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Fate Tesstarosa Harlown **dije haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza y le doy una mirada amable**

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha **hasta su nombre es precioso... esperen... ella será...¡!**

Bueno señorita Harlown, queda usted en manos de la señorita Takamachi **yo asentí sin quitarle la mirada, salimos de la dirección, y bueno, yo la iba siguiendo, pero en realidad no sé a dónde carajos vamos, llegamos a un salón, creo que ella busco a alguien, y se espantó al ver a otras dos, cuando de repente una rubia corrió y abrazó a Nanoha**

Nanoha, ayúdame

Pero miren nada más, la peque se convirtió en mujer **dijo una castaña mientras apuntaba a... mejor no miro...**

Cállate **fue la respuesta de Nanoha**

No nos ves en años y así nos saludas **dijo la pelinegra que estaba sentada junto a la castaña**

ti.. tienen razón, ¿ cómo han estado Hayate, Saya y Quattro **... sometida por la familia... te comprendo Nanoha... sus... emm... ellas le correspondieron al saludo con una sonrisa, después me miraron a mí.**

perdonen, ella es Fate Tesstarosa Harlown, Harlown san, ellas son Hayate, Saya, Quattro, mis primas y Arisa, mi mejor amiga **asentí pero me le quede mirando algo preocupada no tenía buena cara**

¿ Estas bien **? le pregunte, y al Instante, Arisa, quien seguía abrazándola, se separó inmediatamente y con cara de horror**

Nanoha perdóname, no me acordaba **dijo la rubia y Nanoha negó, de pronto cerró los ojos y.. ¡ Mierda, piensa rápido piensa rápido!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yowiin- Adivinen a quien abligaron a hacer la actualización tan pronto :'T... quiero un aumento . .**

 **Ririshiyo- JAJAJAJAJA ¿es broma no?**

 **MSLN no me pertenece,... odio cuando se me olvida ponerlo :/**

 **No sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí sentada a su lado, cuidando su sueño, memorizando cada milímetro de su rostro...**

hummm **poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, yo me acomode mejor en mi asiento, no sé en qué momento me acerqué tanto a su rostro**

 **N** ¿qué me pasó? **preguntó una vez se sentó en la cama**

te desmayaste **dije, ella enseguida volteó a verme y se sorprendió bastante** te cogí en brazos y te traje a la enfermería **dije orgullosa por mi propia acción y ella abrió aún más los ojos sorprendida**

 **N** gracias **fue su única respuesta** no puede ser **dijo en un susurro y yo la mire interrogante** no es nada **dijo, aunque no le creí mucho porque hacia muecas, y se sonrojaba, y se ponía pálida, ¿pues en que tanto piensa?**

\- ¿te encuentras bien? **la mire muy preocupada** si quieres llamo a la enfermera para que te revis

 **N** estoy bien **oh, como odio que me interrumpan ú_ù" , pero aun así asentí a su respuesta, quiero decirlo lo de**

 **A** **-** ¡Nanoha! ¿¡Cómo estas!? ¿¡Estás bien!? ¿¡No te vas a morir!?¡Perdóname, no fue mi culpa, lo sient

 **N** Arisa ya cálmate, si estoy bien, no... No me voy a morir y descuida no pasa nada

 **¿¡que!? ¿¡Morir!?... entonces... ¿¡si es ella!?**

es que no despertaste sino hasta la hora del receso **le dijo preocupada Arisa y Nanoha después le haces muecas de súplica y de horror dirigió lentamente su vista hasta mi mano, después se puso mucho más pálida que cuando la traje.**

¿Nanoha, este bien? Estas más pálida que cuando ella te trajo **dijo Arisa señalándome, Nanoha lo negó con la cabeza.**

 **A** ok tu espera yo llamaré al director vale- **pero de ser ella llevaría un,... anillo... igual... al mío...¡ tiene un anillo igual al mío!**

 **Ok, hora de hablar con mi sub consiente:**

 _¿¡ de que quieres hablar conmigo!? ¡ tu esposa no solo es súper linda sino también súper sexy!_

 **p pues sí, pero ¿ y su familia? ¿Que irá a pensar su familia de que se su prometida sea una mujer?**

 _¡ una mujer estrella musical de Italia!_

 **7_7**

 _y respetable, claro_

 **es que no sé...**

 _ay por Madoka, sabes qué? Encenderé tu interruptor_

 **¿¡qque!?, ¡ no!**

 _Demasiado tarde~_

 **¡CLICK!**

 **poco a poco acerco mi rostro al de ella hasta rosar sus suaves labios rosa, ella cierra sus ojos pero yo no quiero perderme ni un segundo su rostro, después, vuelvo a acercarme suavemente a sus labios para esta vez besarlos, poseerlos, me encanta, ella me corresponde al beso, carajo, si dejó que se me nuble la mente la desvirgaré aquí y ahora Por suerte/desgracia escuché pasos acercarse a la enfermería, tal vez sea su familia, así que lentamente me separo de sus labios, casi puedo jurar que mis ojos reflejan lujuria, tranquilamente me incorpore en mi lugar**

eres mía Nanoha **y solo mía**

 **Shir** hija querida ¿estás bien **? ¡waoh! Ella y la que supongo es su madre son idénticas!**

¿te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que te llevemos al hospital? **preguntó su padre**

tranquilos estoy bien, solo fue un desmayo **contestó Nanoha**

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Fate Tesstarosa Harlown **me presenté, a Nanoha le mande una sonrisa diabólica y le susurre unas palabras que sólo ella escuchará.**

Mucho gusto, yo soy padre de este angelito, mi nombre es Shiro Takamachi y ella es mi esposa Momoko Takamachi **dijo amablemente** supongo que tú fuiste quien ayudó a mi tesoro **yo asentí** bien, te lo agradezco, pero ya puedes retirarte, supongo que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer **valla señor Takamachi, que elegante**

me temo que eso no será posible **Nanoha me miro, oh si amor mío, lo voy a decir**

 **M** ¿y eso porque? No veo que pueda ser más importante que atender tus propios asuntos o problemas de adolecente **me pregunto si el señor Shiro le pego su elegancia a la señora Takamachi o viceversa.**

nada puede ser más importante que mi prometida **dije,... no sé porque siento que este día será LAAAAAAAARGOOOO~**

 **Yowiin- Bueno, ahí acaba el cap espero les haya gustado, saludos y diviértanse.**

 **Ririshiyo- deja de quejarte, nos leemos luego y saludes.**


End file.
